


Mad Love

by TheFeanarion



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Elflings, Enemies to Lovers, First Time writing Smut, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Half Brother Incest, Incest, Multi, Nerdanel is cool with it, Orgasm Denial, Quenya Names Used, bad family relationships, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeanarion/pseuds/TheFeanarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The progression of Fëanor and Fingolfin's relationship from "not brotherly" to "not brotherly"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Love

**Author's Note:**

> Long one this time! The first scene takes place five years after "outside".

Tada dum. tada dum. tada dum...

Dust rose along the road leading down from Tirion towards the multitude of farms and estates surrounding the hill of Túna. A single pony and rider were making their way out of the city as though an army were close at their heels. The young rider pushed his pony for the first couple miles until a walk break became absolutely necessary.

Fëanáro was livid!

"How could my own father betray me so? How could he betray Míríel? Why couldn't he have just kept it in his pants? It wasn't like he needed more children! Findis was already too many! No! He mustn't think of father like that. It couldn't be father's fault! Indis had probably bewitched him! That Vanya whore!"

His thoughts had been running circles in this general area for the better part of the morning until he found that he had had enough and decided to make a break for Mahtan's place before he imploded. He had stormed down to the stables in a small thunder cloud of fury and tacked his pony "Raumo" up himself, (In good time too, as he thought he could hear Finwë's voice calling him to come meet his new brother). And promptly set off at a gallop in the direction of the West Gate.

"A brother!" He thought to himself. "So it is as I feared. Indis has produced a brother to take my place completely." 

The young elf halted his pony beside a small stream out of sight of the city in order to let him drink. Birds were singing without a care in the world and a large rabbit paused in his wandering to glance at the Prince. Laurelin was already a few hours past her peak and at this point Fëanáro decided he would continue at an energetic pace so as to avoid having to camp out for the night. 

By the time he arrived at Mahtan's estate he was in a decidedly calmer mood and sedately went to ask Mahtan if he could stay for at least a week if he helped out around the forges. 

Mahtan was slightly concerned at seeing the large amounts of dried sweat on Raumo's coat but Fëanáro was diligent in cooling the pony off and in offering treats in apology for the afternoon, most of which Raumo eagerly accepted (the pony wasn't overly fond of green apples). 

Any other concerns he might have had weren't worth mentioning as he understood Fëanáro often needed to escape the palace and the boy was always helpful around the forge. The copper headed elf had even considered speaking with Finwë about Fëanáro becoming an apprentice when the Prince got to be a bit older.

That night in his guest room Fëanáro's temper had cooled considerably although he decided then and there that he would never look at this half brother as being related to him in the slightest. After all he would be nothing more than a bastard lucky enough to have been wrongly legitimized by the hypocritical Valar.

ÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞ

The elfling shrieked in delight as he rounded a corner in the private wing of the palace. Sapphire eyes bright with exertion as he ran from his older sister only to halt in fascination upon seeing a horse and rider in the courtyard. He stood up on his toes to look out the window (he was tall for his age but not quite tall enough) and gaze at the beautifully mysterious figure that was his older brother. 

"Half brother", he reminded himself remembering the first time he had made that mistake in Fëanáro's presence. Nolofinwë shuddered at the memory of Fëanáro yelling at him about how he had no right to call him a familial term such as "brother", now or ever.

Such things quickly banished themselves from his mind as he looked down into the tree lined courtyard to see Fëanáro and Finwë embracing and then heading in the direction of Finwë's study, Fëanáro's crimson traveling cloak elegantly trailing behind him as he walked with the confidence of a Vala, even in his youth.

Nolofinwë briefly considered going down to greet Fëanáro but soon thought better of it. It would just make Fëanáro angry and Nolofinwë hated to see his brother angry. 

"Well I guess I can at least call him my brother in my head. It isn't as though he can read minds... But what if he can? I guess I shouldn't think about him when he is home. But that's going to be ever so hard!" 

The elfling sat on a nearby bench and morosely stared at a nearby painting. How he wished Fëanáro would at least look at him, silver eyes free of loathing. How he wished for a kind word directed at him from that embodiment of perfection that was the Crown Prince.

Supper had been an awkward affair especially after Fëanáro had stormed out of the room, yelling about why he hated coming home. Later after the mingling when the light of Telperion was beginning to gain strength Nolofinwë made his way through the many hallways intending to go to his room but found himself, purposefully or not, where Fëanáro was standing, staring at one of the many exquisite tapestries that hung in this part of the palace. 

Fëanáro had a look on his finely sculpted face that Nolofinwë couldn't decipher. But whatever it was Nolofinwë was amazed by the fact that the tapestry hadn't caught on fire from the intensity of Fëanáro's gaze.

"For surely", the elfling thought, "one would have no choice but to burn and be consumed utterly by that gaze."

Suddenly, almost as though Fëanáro had heard his thoughts, that fiery gaze turned its attention to Nolofinwë. The elfling looked up with a friendly if not a little nervous smile on his face but Fëanáro merely stared him down until Nolofinwë had no choice but to look down and start backing away. 

Seeing that his foe was retreating, the Crown Prince turned on his heel and walked briskly in the direction of his apartments. 

As soon as Nolofinwë felt he was far enough away so as not to disgrace himself utterly he broke into a run arriving in his room at breakneck speed and throwing himself onto his bed. The curly headed elfling pressed his face into the down pillows and began to weep. The look of absolute loathing burned into his memory.

"Why can he not even give me a chance? How can he treat me like nothing more than mud? Why do I still long for his affection?" 

The thoughts ran through his mind until finally he drifted off to sleep, face set in a frown upon a damp pillow.

ÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞ

The sound of servants rushing through the palace to complete innumerable errands was almost overwhelming. Fëanáro was torn between being proud that all of this activity was for him and wanting to get away from it all so as to bond with Nerdanel somewhere private and away from the stressful atmosphere of Tirion. 

Finwë of course was absolutely delighted with his eldest son's betrothal and had insisted upon having a grand wedding in the palace. The unfortunate side effect of Finwë's excitement was that Fëanáro would be confined to the palace for the week leading up to the wedding. 

In the last decade or so, Fëanáro had made a point to only visit his father in Tirion when Indis and her children were out of the city. That arrangement had worked quite well in keeping the peace but unfortunately all good things must come to an end.

Fëanáro had arrived just after the mingling as Laurelin's golden glow was creeping through the Pelori. He was tired and filthy from riding through the hours of Telperion's light after leaving Nerdanel at her father's house. 

He had bathed and broken his fast by the time he set out in search of Finwë in order to inquire about the wedding preparations. Making his was to the King's study Fëanáro felt as though he was being ambushed by the air-headed courtiers blathering on about congratulations and whatever other nonsense they deemed important enough to bother him with every ten steps. The Crown Prince was almost ready to fling himself into his father's arms, propriety be dammed!

Finally turning a corner he caught sight of Finwë and with a relieved smile rushed towards him. Only it wasn't Finwë. The elf in question turned to face Fëanáro fully, whereas he had only seen him from the side previously. The elf had Finwë's profile, more so than Fëanáro himself, but the hair generous waves to it whereas Finwë's was as straight as Fëanáro's. The elf, or the youth, as he could now see the lanky frame of one whose only growth had been in height (which was considerable for someone of his apperant age), had stunning sapphire eyes that reminded the young smith of the blue tinge fire took on when burning through chemicals.

By now Fëanáro and the elf were staring at each other, neither one moving, as if a single twitch would break the fragile spell that hung over them. Eventually Fëanáro's clever mind pieced together that this elf could be none other than His father's bastard, Nolofinwë. 

The truth upon him, he poured as much disgust as was possible at such short notice into his gaze and turned away, only to see Finwë walking towards him. Fëanáro didn't turn around to see the crushing disappointment on Nolofinwë's face as made to leave nor did school his features fast enough before his father had seen and deduced the entire situation.

"Curufinwë, I would have hoped that during your long absences your opinion on your younger brother would have softened." Finwë gave a long suffering sigh before reaching forward to embrace his favorite child.

"Atya, I had thought that by now you would have realized that I will never recognize that spawn of Indis as sharing any blood with me."

ÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞ

Nolofinwë stood entranced by his reflection in the large floor to ceiling mirror. He took in the sight of the long robes of varying shades of blue which hung off his recently filled out body in waterfall of embroidered silk interwoven with silver. His eyes traveled upwards to the diamond circlet resting on his ebony waves. 

Today he was an adult.

Today his father would look at him with pride.

Today today his mother would see what a brilliant prince he was.

Today Findis would stop treating him like a wayward child.

Today he would make Fëanáro feel something other than hate for him. 

Of late he had found that he didn't mind if Fëanáro ever felt for him as a brother as long as he did not hate him. Even indifference Nolofinwë thought he could live with. 

The creaking of the door to his inner chambers brought him out of his increasingly depressing train of thought. Suddenly, a golden haired elfling bounded across the room to wrap himself around his big brother's legs.

"Hey, Arafinwë. What are you doing here? Am I wanted already?" Nolofinwë bent down to pick the elfling up and placed him on a nearby couch.

"I just wanted to see you, make sure you weren't all serious and grumpy like Atar and Fëanáro." Arafinwë pronounced solemnly, looking at Nolofinwë with those big grey eyes of his.

"Well do you think I look grumpy?" Nolofinwë chuckled back.

"Oh no, not at all!" The elfling began. "You look exactly the same except for the robes. Could I hide under them? Please! I promise I won't be any trouble!"

Nolofinwë couldn't help but giggle at the thought, ridiculous as it was.

"Now Arafinwë, what kind of behavior would that be? Especially coming from a Prince of the Noldor instead of say, a woodwose!" Nolofinwë began to tickle his brother who began to scream with laughter.

Just then Irmë flounced into the room and loudly announced that Nolofinwë "had better hurry up or I'm claiming all the presents!" 

The elder Prince picked his brother up off the floor and righted him so that all three siblings could make their way to the main hall of the palace where the festivities were taking place.

 

The hall was lit with many lamps whose light was reflected off of innumerable crystals hung from the mosaic ceiling. The sound of the guests conversations filled the room along with the tinkling of crystal wine flutes.

Nolofinwë went to his appointed seat at the high table where he would sit at Finwë's right hand on this night and this night only. 

As he sat down he risked a glance to his right to see Fëanáro pointedly not looking at him but still managing to carry on an animated conversation with their father right over his head (how Fëanáro managed to do that when he was shorter by several inches Nolofinwë couldn't fathom). He tried not to show the disappointment that was beginning to blossom in his heart at seemingly being ignored by the two people he most wanted to impress.

Luckily, Nerdanel seemed to see Nolofinwë's predicament and being of a more friendly disposition than her husband, began animatedly telling him of all the latest developments and exploits of her and Fëanáro's young son, Nelyafinwë.

Nolofinwë wasn't quite sure what to think of Nelyafinwë. He could remember clearly the child's naming ceremony and the look of absolute triumph Fëanáro had flashed his way as he announced the father-name. He could remember the nauseating twist in his gut as those beautiful eyes graced him with their grudging attention. 

But how could Nolofinwë blame a child for his father's infuriating nature? 

And so Nolofinwë smiled at Nerdanel and interjected at the appropriate times. Every now and then he would look at Fëanáro, see his flawless face and tree-bright eyes studiously ignoring him and he now realized that NO! He would not take Fëanáro's indifference and justify to himself, "at least he doesn't hate me." 

He wanted Fëanáro to feel something for him because he could not stand being treated like he didn't even exist.

"Enjoying the view?"

Nolofinwë snapped out of his unseemly staring and looked over to see Nerdanel watching him with a peculiar expression. He shook himself and let out a very poor excuse, something about not normally staying up this late which they both knew was complete rubbish. 

At this point Finwë remembered that he had more than one child and that he was at a begetting day feast. He extracted himself from conversation, gave the expected speech and announced that he would be gifting Nolofinwë with a fine stallion and several highborn mares from his own stock so that his son could start his own heard. Nolofinwë smiled as was expected, gave his own expected speech and did the same for all the other gifts that he received throughout the rest of the night. 

Nolofinwë was rather puzzled at Fëanáro's gift. The bottle itself was masterfully crafted, red crystal with silver fittings, but the odd thing was the contents of the bottle. 

Upon seeing Nolofinwë's confusion (and that he looked to be contemplating drinking the contents) Fëanáro laughed and explained it was a perfume made from some unusual plant that he had found on his travels, he then proceeded to tout all the qualities of said plant much to the delight of Finwë.

Nolofinwë put it on as his father requested, letting himself luxuriate in the scent, not unlike Fëanáro's own, before quickly schooling himself to polite indifference. 

Thankfully, the music started up at that point and Nolofinwë was whisked off to the dance floor by a gaggle of noble born maidens. He couldn't deny he enjoyed it but the constant presence of the scent lead him to thoughts of Fëanáro and the more he thought about him the more he considered his desire for acknowledgment. The more he considered how he would get Fëanáro's attention... By any means possible.

Having these things coursing through his head and feeling warm body after warm body purposely pressed up against him the more aroused he grew. And in a laps of judgement most unlike him, he didn't even question that he had blood rushing to the wrong part of his anatomy whilst thinking of his half brother. 

Eventually coming to the realization that his arousal would become rather conspicuous any moment now, he therefore managed to extricate himself from the increasingly possessive arms of the current partner.

Strategically draping his cloak, he walked to the high table and excused himself.

Quickly walking in the direction of his chambers, the swelling subsided slightly but he simply couldn't get Fëanáro out of his head.

Suddenly rounding a corner, Nolofinwë almost collided with Fëanáro himself. The older Prince looked to be trying to return to the feast but upon seeing Nolofinwë, he stopped and a look of confusion passed over his face briefly, only to be replaced with a neutral expression.

At that Nolofinwë felt something within him snap. 

How dare Fëanáro try to ignore him?

Later on, he wasn't quite sure what made him do it, although the lingering arousal probably had something to do with it.

Nolofinwë lunged forward, grabbing the front of Fëanáro's embroidered robe and bent down to kiss him fiercely. To Nolofinwë's surprise, he wasn't shoved away nor did he feel the cold iron of a knife at his side but instead felt a hand wrapping itself into his hair and Fëanáro kissed him back.

He could feel Fëanáro's tongue thrust past his lips with little resistance on his part and the vibrations of Fëanáro's possessive growl went straight to his cock. 

Fëanáro pulled away to much stuttering on Nolofinwë's part. The look on his face was enough to make Nolofinwë's knees almost buckle if it wasn't for the hand still wrapped tightly in his hair.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Fëanáro's silver eyes flashed dangerously.

Nolofinwë basked in their glow.

"Why, I'm getting you to notice me."

Fëanáro raised an eyebrow, "there are more conventional ways to do so, spawn of Indis."

Nolofinwë kept himself firm and responded, "I seem to recall that you had no brotherly feelings for me. Is this not how unrelated elves might seek attention from the object of their desire?"

At this Fëanáro laughed and tightened his grip on Nolofinwë's hair even more, forcing the taller elf to bend at the knees making them equal in height. "So you desire to burned, is that it?"

"I think you will find that I can withstand it."

At that Fëanáro led him by his hair in the direction of Fëanáro's apartments. Through several hallways and up not a few flights of stairs. 

Nolofinwë, being lead by his hair and movements stiff due to arousal, couldn't tell if he was disappointed or not that no one saw them pass.

Eventually upon reaching Fëanáro's rooms he was lead into the bedchamber and promptly shoved up against the wall as Fëanáro, still pulling his hair, thrust a knee between Nolofinwë's legs and ravished his mouth whilst grinding his own arousal against Nolofinwë's hip.

Nolofinwë hadn't even been able to imagine being kissed in such a manner. For Fëanáro was everywhere, the feel of his tongue exploring his mouth with complete abandon, his teeth biting down on Nolofinwë's lips. 

So caught up in the attentions being lavished upon his mouth, Nolofinwë didn't even realize what Fëanáro's other hand was doing until he felt the laces of his trousers undone, Fëanáro steadily stroking his now weeping cock.

"And now we shall see how much you can really take, Vanya whelp."

And at that Fëanáro let go of his hair and grabbing Nolofinwë by the shoulders steered the younger elf to stand next to the large bed which took up a good portion of the room. 

Fëanáro then stood back and gave Nolofinwë leave to strip if he was still so inclined.

Blushing, he hastened to obey the order, for surely that must be what it was. And he quickly tore off the many voluminous robes of which he had been so proud of but a few hours past.

Now standing naked before his half brother, Nolofinwë was tossed unceremoniously onto the crimson bedspread, only to be covered by Fëanáro's equally nude form.

Nolofinwë was about to reflect on how exactly he had gotten here when he suddenly felt something wrapping snugly around the base of his aching cock.

"This should be interesting." Fëanáro smiled wolfishly down at him.

"Whatever is that for?" Nolofinwë hissed out.

"Only a precaution. We wouldn't want you to finish before we even get started now would we?" 

And before Nolofinwë could even react Fëanáro's hand went back to work, firmly stroking the now bound member. 

Nolofinwë's rapid breathing grew erratic and he felt the orgasm building but the ribbon which Fëanáro had tied him off with gave him no room for his much needed release. 

Seeing that Nolofinwë was completely in his power, Fëanáro reached over the side of the bed and began to rummage through the drawer of the nightstand, searching for a bottle of oil which was kept there for the that times Nerdanel and he would get adventurous.

Meanwhile Nolofinwë fisted his hands into the sheets and groaned at the lack of stimulation which he had cursed but a short while ago.

Finding the bottle, Fëanáro uncorked it with a pop and then coated his fingers in the slick substance. Nolofinwë then tensed as he felt a finger probing at his entrance before sliding into him with the aid of the oil.

"It will be much more pleasant for you if you relax. Trust me, I know." Fëanáro purred into his ear.

"You expect me to trust you?" Nolofinwë groaned as Fëanáro's other hand returned to stroking his cock.

"Seeing as I have more experience in this than you, I would expect no less." Fëanáro said with a dose of smugness to his hypnotic voice.

At that Nolofinwë had no choice but to grudgingly accede, though his pride was stung. All thought was however quickly banished as a second finger was added and was thrust in deeper until it found his prostate. Nolofinwë cried out as his world became a burst of starlight, with Fëanáro as the creator.

This sensation was produced several more times before a third finger was added, twisting and stretching even as they were thrusting to bring him even more pleasure.

Seeing that Nolofinwë was now throughly prepared, Fëanáro took his fingers out, wiping them on the sheet. He then poured some more of the oil onto his large cock, making a show of coating the entire length of it as Nolofinwë watched, trembling with need, eyes wide.

Fëanáro then turned Nolofinwë over, commanding him to get up on his knees. This, the younger promptly did, turning his face to the side as he raised his firm ass into the air. Placing both hands on Nolofinwë's slim hips, Fëanáro aligned himself with Nolofinwë's hole and slowly pushed his way in.

Sucking in a breath before remembering to relax, Nolofinwë moaned at feeling of being filled whilst his heavy cock dangled wantonly between his legs.

Burying himself to the hilt, Fëanáro gave the other no time to adjust before settling a grueling pace with his thrusts, regularly hitting Nolofinwë's prostate and relishing in the increasingly loud moans, which soon turned into screams of ecstasy issuing forth from Nolofinwë's mouth.

Nolofinwë hadn't imagined such agony and bliss could coexist in such harmony. He dug his fingers into the sheets, grasping for purchase. His toes curled and his swinging cock felt heavy with his denied release.

Just when he felt he could take it no more, he felt Fëanáro's hand reaching around to where the ribbon was knotted, and pulling deftly on one of the ends of the knot, released the red and aching member. No sooner had this been done and Nolofinwë was spilling great bursts of his milky-white seed upon the sheets.

Feeling the convulsions of Nolofinwë's inner walls, Fëanáro's rhythm grew erratic as he shot his own seed deep into Nolofinwë's body. 

After he was milked completely dry, Fëanáro pulled out, letting Nolofinwë slump down to the pillows. Fëanáro then proceeded to curl up behind the now sleeping form and possessively throwing an arm around his half brother's waist, fell into the realm of Irmo.

ÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞ

The next morning, Nolofinwë awoke to the golden light shining brightly into the room like an unwelcome guest. Blinking several times, he became aware that the room didn't belong to him, and secondly, someone slept pressed up against his back. 

At this Nolofinwë turned over and beheld Fëanáro in all his early morning glory, mouth agape and raven hair in a tangle. 

Upon seeing his partner and recalling the night before, he gasped and began to pull out of Fëanáro's firm grasp. At this sudden change, Fëanáro opened his eyes to see Nolofinwë, wavy hair even more wild than normal and eyes looking for escape.

"I'm so sorry! I do not know what came over me last night! I do not imagine you ever want to see me again!" A distraught Nolofinwë let loose these words in a train of panic, barely breathing as he struggled to get out of the bed.

Fëanáro then grabbed Nolofinwë around the waist and pinned him to the bed a silencing him with a sound kiss.

"There is no need to be sorry as I quite like this turn of events. And to the contrary, I would very much like to see you again in similar circumstances." Fëanáro stated with an air of finality.

Nolofinwë gasped, not believing his luck until a new and terrifying thought arose in his mind.

"But what about Nerdanel? Won't she be upset?"

Fëanáro laughed and replied to Nolofinwë, "methinks that if she were displeased with this turn of events, we would have woken up to a very angry redhead holding a knife over our heads. Besides, I would not be surprised if she demands to join us ere long."

And with that the matter was settled.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing smut! Feedback is highly appreciated! 
> 
> BTW I ship these two even more than Russingon. Soooo much sexual tension!


End file.
